


Silver Fireworks

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Anxiety, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Panic Attacks, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Chapter one: Fred and George tell each other everything. Apparently they share everything, too.Chapter two: Draco has Scorpius, and now he has Fred and George. Even if the twins are only his employers...Chapter three: Draco really doesn't want to visit the Burrow. He did that once and it ended terribly. But of course, Draco has to go.Chapter four: The twins take Draco and Scorpius to an amusement park.





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya Diefair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aya+Diefair).



> This is written for my friend, Aya Diefair.

"George?" Fred asked softly.

The curtains rustled in the warm summer breeze drifting through the open window. Fred and George were supposed to be asleep, as Molly had given them that stern motherly look that meant they'd lay there for hours with their eyes closed if that's what it took to get them to sleep.

George turned his head towards his twin, not at all surprised that Fred was awake. They both were.

"Hmm?"

George heard Fred take a deep breath. His eyebrows furrowed in concern. Normally, Fred was so comfortable with him, even with the most awkward situations, but now. . . George was worried.

"I met someone a while ago. . . I really like them," Fred whispered.

George's heart sped up in his chest and he felt something in him break a little. He knew what his brother was trying to say, and his heart just hurt to know that the other sixteen-year old had been so hesitant in the first place. Fred meant the world to him.

"Hair color?" George asked, turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Blond," Fred answered instantly.

"House?"

"S-Slytherin," Fred stuttered.

George gulped. He wanted to reach for his twin and just shake out the idea that seemed to have set in his head that George was going to judge him. They were together, no matter what, and especially when no one else was there for them.

"Personality?"

"Like the mud on the bottom of your shoe," Fred said, and George couldn't help himself, he snickered.

They shared everything, it seemed.

"I think we have our eyes set on the same person, Freddie," George said honestly.

"You think that Mum would understand?" his twin asked in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer.

"No," George snorted.

"We won't tell her, then. That'd be-"

"A disaster, yeah," George finished, giving his twin an amused look.

They normally didn't complete each other's sentences when they were alone, because it wasn't exactly something they needed to do.

Fred let out a relieved little sigh.

"Goodnight, George."

"Goodnight, Fred."

The warm air in the bedroom lulled them both to sleep quickly. They were going to talk about this again, but for now, they were content.


	2. Starting New

There was an explosion from down the hall. Draco felt his eye twitch and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the headache.

It was not the first explosion of the evening.

Living with Fred and George in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after the War had been. . . an adjustment, that was for sure.

It had started when Draco stumbled into the brightly colored shop, desperate for a job. Astoria had left him sometime after Scorpius started talking well enough to be understood, something Draco had expected, but he'd thought she'd at least take Scorpius with her.

Apparently she didn't want to and moved to Greece without telling him. In the  _middle of the night_. She didn't even say goodbye, like Draco had at least hoped she would. Of course, Draco wasn't exactly a good husband, but they had been friends. Or, so Draco had thought.

Draco hadn't been ready to take care of their son all by himself. Malfoy Manor had been turned into an orphanage after the War, and renovations had been made using the money in the Malfoy vaults. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa had been left virtually broke with only the clothes on their backs and a small trunk that held their prized possessions.

Draco and Astoria had bought a small house for themselves and Scorpius–once he'd been born of course–using the small amount of money they had left.

Narcissa and Lucius moved to Italy to one of their small mansions located there. Draco didn't want to be anywhere near them, and he didn't want Scorpius with them, either. They didn't have the best relationship after the War.

Fred and George had been surprisingly accepting of him when they spotted him in their shop. Well, that was  _after_  they saw that Scorpius was clinging to the back of his robes and looking up at them with large, gray eyes. They had instantly allowed Scorpius to run around and do basically whatever the hell he wanted while they worked things out with Draco, much to his exasperation.

Who knew what Scorpius would get his hands on? He probably would've hexed the twins if Scorpius got his sticky little fingers on a Puking Pastille. Luckily, his son had either never found the sweet, or he just hadn't eaten it yet.

Draco had really needed the job. The twins knew it, he knew it, and even Scorpius somewhat understood the situation. Draco had been to every store in Diagon Alley before he'd stepped foot in W.W.W. because the twins probably had the most reason to hate him. He'd spent years tormenting their younger siblings and making life terrible for them.

Wouldn't it have just been amazing for them to have a  _Malfoy_  in their shop, nearly broke and kicked out of his house because he didn't have enough to pay rent, practically begging them for a job?

Draco hadn't expected them to offer him not only a job, but the spare room in their apartment as well. It hadn't been easy to accept, really, because he still had his pride and he didn't understand why they were being nice to him, either. But then Scorpius had run up to the twins, jumping up and down in front of them while showing them one of their products with glee.

Draco's resolve had weakened when he heard his son's laughter. He wanted Scopius to not only be safe, but to be happy.

It only took a few months for Draco to grow used to living with two other adults around, and one small child. Even as a child, he'd only had two other people in a very large house. It was odd to hear two pairs of feet shuffling into the kitchen in the morning instead of one. It was all new to Draco, but it definitely wasn't  _horrible._

Even the Weaslette and her spawn had been civil to him when she occasionally came to visit, though that was probably because Draco had a son himself and the twins were so childish that it was impossible to be angry if you were in the same room as them.

"Daddeeeeesss!"

Scorpius' merry yell from Fred's room drew Draco from his thoughts.

Draco was about to run down the hall to make sure that Scorpius wasn't lighting things on fire–he'd been doing that lately–when he registered exactly what Scorpius had yelled.

 _Daddies? As in, more than one? Oh, Merlin_ , Draco thought.

He blinked before promptly turning bright red and burying his face in his hands. He felt like, sometimes, Scorpius could read his innermost thoughts and just blurt them out to the world. The three-year-old had once whispered, in a very not-whispery voice, that Draco didn't love mommy because he likes boys, right?

That had been the worst, most embarrassing thing to ever come out of Scorpius' mouth because it was technically true. His son was apparently very good at reading social cues and just  _knowing_  things in general.

Draco heard a terrified and joyful scream from outside his and Scorpius' room and he poked his head out wearily. He never knew what to expect from the twins and his son.

He saw George chasing after Scorpius, both of them screaming loudly. Draco smiled softly and leaned against the doorframe. It was worth the headache just to see that moment.

"We should take a picture of this," Fred said softly, appearing from out of nowhere.

Draco glanced at him and then rolled his eyes when he saw that Fred was already pulling out a camera.

"George really likes children," Fred said.

Everything he said was quiet. That was the big difference between him and George. George was bright and bold, full of life. Fred, though. . . sometimes it seemed like someone had sucked the fight out of him during the War, when he'd nearly lost George to an explosion.

"I noticed," Draco replied, glancing at Fred from the corner of his eye.

Fred held the camera up and bit his lip carefully as he snapped the picture of his brother and his employee's son.

Then Fred smiled this small, secretive smile, his brown eyes lit up in joy as he looked from the camera to Draco and back.

 _Maybe I'm more than just an employee_? Draco's mind whispered hopefully.

He mentally swatted that thought away.

"I think George would love some time alone with Scorpius. Sometimes I hear them trying to talk to each other, but then you walk into the room and George shuts his mouth in a way I've never seen him do," Fred said.

The first thought Draco had was that Fred was implying that he leave his  _son_  with  _George_. Then it dawned on him that there was no one else he'd trust Scorpius with, besides himself and Fred.

"What are you suggesting  _we_  do when George gets my brat all to himself?" Draco asked, looking at Fred full-on and quirking his head to the side.

Fred grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we could go to the Burrow. It'll be fun," he said.

Draco gave him a blank stare.

"Oh, my parents' house," he explained.

"I think you meant to say: hey, I know how I want to get us all killed today?" Draco said sarcastically.

Fred snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. My father wouldn't harm a fly. It's just my mother you have to watch out for," Fred teased.

Draco bit his lip and looked at George who was currently crawling around on the floor looking for Scorpius. The kid had somehow managed to disappear somewhere.

The earnest and joyful expression on George's face did him in.

"Okay, fine," Draco said.

He glanced at Fred and saw the man grinning. His heart started racing in his chest. It wasn't often that Fred ever had that expression on his face, even more rare when it was directed towards him.

"Great," Fred chirped.

"Great," Draco repeated under his breath, quirking his eyebrow up.

Fred only smiled.


	3. We Have Cookies

The Malfoys and the Weasleys had never gotten along. They were opposites in all the ways that mattered. It was something that was normal for the Wizarding World at the point when Draco Malfoy was born.

The Weasleys were blood-traitors, poor and uncaring of proper Pureblood traditions. The Malfoys were prideful and immoral pricks. Lucius Malfoy wished a painful death for anyone in the Weasley Clan. While Arthur Weasley was much less cold-blooded, on occasion he would hope that the entire Malfoy family would just be thrown in Azkaban.

It was really  _not_  the best circumstances for anyone in the two bloodlines that wanted to announce their undying love for someone other than their parents' prefered partner for them. Things had definitely changed after the War, but the two families weren't exactly skipping through fields and holding hands.

Draco wanted to just curl up in a ball and just  _not_  leave the bed in fear that he would be maimed for dating not one, but  _two_  of the Weasley children. It was too bad that Fred and George were completely confident in the fact that Draco wouldn't be murdered, because that meant they'd drag him from bed to take him to the Burrow despite his protests.

The only upside about going to their childhood home was that it was supposed to be a child-free affair. Something about needing to speak about "adult matters" that would be "scary" for the children to hear.

Draco was fifty percent sure that the twins let their family know beforehand that he was coming. But Draco honestly didn't care, he'd probably end up thinking it was a good idea anyways. Fred and George were  _very good_  at changing his mind.

He didn't feel like leaving the bed, though. He was very warm between the two redheads, legs tangled with theirs and eyes heavy with sleep. He was only half-awake when Fred rolled over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Mmm, morning, love," Fred said sleepily into Draco's ear.

"It's too early," George slurred from Draco's left.

"I think I know something to wake us up," Draco grumbled, knowing Scorpius was an early bird.

It was a miracle that they had been able to wake up before Scorpius. Maybe because they got a full night of sleep the night before. All three of them were night-owls, which was not good because they encouraged each other to stay awake. It was a game of 'Who Can Stay Up The Longest?' that never had a winner.

Fred and George sighed simultaneously once they heard Scorpius' tiny feet pounding across the flat to their bedroom door.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You two are terrible," Draco said absentmindedly.

He dragged himself up into a sitting position as Scorpius barged through the door and jumped onto Fred, George, and Draco's bed. His hair was sticking up everywhere, soft and fuzzy like it always was. He was still in his pajamas which were designed after the Auror robes similar to the ones that Harry Potter wore. Of course Draco's son would be completely obsessed with Harry Potter and dream of becoming an Auror one day.

Fred huffed a laugh. Scorpius crawled into Draco's lap, buzzing with excitement.

"Daddies! Daddies! Daddies!" Scorpius yelled gleefully, right into Draco's ear.

Draco flinched three times in quick succession, even as his heart warmed. He still wasn't quite used to Scorpius saying, "Daddies" instead of "Daddy," like he used to when they first moved in with the twins. There was something about it that made Draco's heart flutter and a blush stain his cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, Scorp', calm down. You're going to make your father deaf," George said, laughing.

Scorpius went very still, gray eyes lit up in his joy, and studied Draco's face carefully. His tiny hands reached up and grabbed Draco's face, and he leaned in very close so that their noses were almost touching. Scorpius squinted and Draco bit his lip to keep himself from grinning.

"He doesn't look deaf, daddy," Scorpius whispered, glancing at George.

Draco let out a small little laugh.

George chuckled and sat up, opening his arms for Scorpius to crawl over to him. Draco stuck his tongue out at the redhead over Scorpius' head. George stuck his tongue out back at Draco.

"Merlin, you both are so immature," Fred murmured.

Draco turned towards him and smiled softly. Fred always looked pale and tired after he woke up, which was completely opposite to George who was always bright and lively. Draco thought that, if George ever somehow grew his ear back and Fred lost his freckles so they looked completely alike, the only way to tell them apart would be if they opened their mouths to speak.

It was an extremely random thought and Draco wondered where it came from.

"We are not! I take offense to that," George said in mock-rage.

Scorpius giggled and covered his mouth with his left hand. Draco felt his heart clench; Narcissa used to do the very same thing. Sometimes Scorpius reminded Draco so much of Narcissa that he wanted to see his mother again.

The four of them lapsed into silence, Scorpius staring intently at George's fingers. George raised his eyebrow in amusement and shared a look with Draco over Scorpius' head.

Fred had managed to get himself into a sitting position and was sitting behind Draco, arms wrapped around his waist and his eyes on Scorpius and George. Fred's hands absently ran up and down his sides. Draco melted to the touch. He couldn't imagine a better morning.

"Pa? Daddy?" Scorpius asked abruptly, turning to Fred.

Draco was "father," Fred was "pa," and George was "daddy" when Scorpius wasn't talking to the three of them at once. Draco was okay with that. It was probably because George called him Scorpius' father, but it really didn't matter to Draco. He was raising Scorpius  _with_  Fred and George, and he was glad and relieved that Scorpius recognized that. And even if he didn't, he would someday.

"What is it, buddy?" Fred asked softly.

Scorpius bit his lip and looked at his lap.

"Are you ever gonna marry father?" he blurted out curiously.

Draco's eyes widened in shock. He heard George choke a little, but his eyes were locked on his son.

"Why do you ask, Scorp'? Is that something you'd want?" Fred asked calmly.

Fred was good at handling things like this. Of course he wouldn't freak out like Draco was currently internally doing, because he was  _Fred_  and just rolled with the most shocking of news.

Scorpius shrugged.

"I dunno. Are. . . you're all my daddies, right? You don't have to be married to be my daddies?" Scorpius asked worriedly, his little head swerving around so he could see Fred, George, and Draco.

"Ah," Fred sighed. "No, Scorpius, we don't. We're your daddies and we love you."

"You won't leave me?" Scorpius asked in a small little voice.

Draco's heart clenched.

"No, we'll never leave you, or your father," George said firmly.

The last part was directed towards Draco, his dark brown eyes full of promise and unsaid words. Draco felt flustered.

"Okay, good," Scorpius breathed.

"Come on, bud, Aunt Angelina is going to come and watch you today while we go visit your grandparents," Draco said kindly.

Scorpius grinned.

"Aunt Angelina is nice! She gives me cookies," Scorpius said, then promptly slapped his hands over his mouth.

George laughed and Scorpius crawled off their bed, dropping to the floor with a thud. Draco peered over the covers to make sure Scorpius was okay. He was getting back onto his feet and running out of the room as George snickered.

"I didn't say anything!" Scorpius squealed as he ran from the room.

Draco shook his head fondly as Fred chuckled.

"You ready to go to the Burrow, hun?" George asked suddenly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Draco groaned.

"No," he said.

Fred pinched his arm lightly.

"But I'm gonna go, don't worry," Draco said, exasperated.

"Good," George said, leaning over to kiss Draco before getting dressed.

Draco sighed again, kissed Fred, and then disappeared into the bathroom for an hour. His hair had to be  _perfect_.

It was about an hour before Angelina was able to make it, looking very bright and energetic. That was exactly why Fred and George thought she was a great babysitter, because she had just as much energy as Scorpius did. Even Draco had to admit that she was very good at keeping his kid busy.

Fred, George, and Draco arrived at the Burrow half-past eleven, Draco practically hiding behind the redheads. George tugged on his hand and pulled him between the two of them. They both reached down and held his hands, Fred on his left and George on his right. Draco took a deep breath.

The last time he'd gone to the Burrow, that had been with just Fred and was before they'd gotten together. George had watched Scorpius, and Draco later learned that George had talked to the kid about George "really liking your father" and "are you okay with that?"

It had not gone very well for Draco. The trip had consisted of Fred being yelled at by the Weasel for bringing Draco, Molly Weasley yelling at the Weasel, and Potter (the ex Weasley) hexing Draco with a Bat-Bogey hex for reasons Draco still wasn't sure about.

He could only hope that this time around, things would be better because he had Fred and George with him. They always made even the most unbearable situations better.

They walked up the pathway to the door and Draco tried to tug his hands away from the other two. He found that he suddenly didn't want Molly Weasley to see them together this way. This had been  _their_ s for the longest time, and he didn't want Molly to rip that away.

He just knew that they'd get these looks. . . filled with disgust and anger, because he had taken Fred and George from them. He was Death Eater scum, and the twins were pure and good compared to him. He could imagine the Weasel and ex-Granger throwing slurs and statistics at him, respectively.

What if it got so bad that the twins couldn't take it anymore?

"Draco, calm down," Fred soothed.

He seemed to just anticipate these things now, having grown very used to Draco's panic attacks. They came at the worst possible times, frequently, and without warning. As much as he could try to block away the unwanted thoughts, nothing seemed to work except for locking himself in the bathroom and waiting it out.

"I don't–I can't do this. They're not going to understand," Draco said, agitated.

"They will, hun," George said softly.

"But–what if they don't?" Draco whispered, biting his lip.

He was still trying to tug his hands from theirs, to turn around and leave so that things could go back to the way they were. No one would get hurt, no one would leave him. The thought of losing Fred and George after the things they'd done, after  _giving his heart_  to them. . . his breathing quickened and he blinked away tears. The twins sighed sadly and both wrapped their arms around Draco. He struggled between them for only a moment before relaxing in their embrace.

They were warm and soft. They smelled like  _home_. Draco exhaled and the twins inhaled. This was something they did to help calm him down sometimes, when it wasn't so bad that he locked himself away in their bedroom.

"That's it," Fred whispered.

Draco's breathing evened out after a couple minutes. He buried his face in George's neck and sighed. He felt silly about it all.

"Better now?" George asked, pulling away slightly to look Draco in the eyes.

"Yes," Draco breathed.

There was something about the twins that just made him feel safe. He'd never felt that, not with Astoria or his parents or anyone.

"Okay, okay," Draco said softly, more to himself than the twins.

"Fred, George. . . how long has this been going on?"

Draco turned his head so quickly he was sure he'd get whiplash.

Ginevra Potter was standing in the doorway of the Burrow, arms crossed and a frown on her face.

Draco felt the blood drain from his face.

"Which part?" George asked nervously.

"Take your pick," Ginevra said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Well, he's been living with us for a couple years now," Fred offered, looking anywhere  _except_  his sister.

Ginevra shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh before turning around and going back in the Burrow.

"Okay, whatever," she called over her shoulder. "I'm not even surprised. Come inside, won't you? We have cookies."

The door closed behind her with a soft  _click_ , leaving Draco and the twins stunned.

"That went. . . better than I thought it would, to be honest," George admitted.

"You mean you didn't expect her to be okay with it?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at George.

Fred snorted.

"That's not what I meant," George said, shrugging.

"There are still cookies left."

He smirked, and they went inside to face the rest of the family.


	4. Muggle Death-Machines

Draco's eyes drooped closed as his head landed with a  _thump_  on the table. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even keep his eyes open. He needed a vacation.

Taking care of a child on his own for two years had put a strain on him like nothing he had ever imagined. He thought that by having two other people to help him would make things easier. But  _no_ , the two people who were supposed to be helping him raise Scorpius were even more hyperactive and immature than the little boy himself.

Scorpius was five, wich made his behavior understandable. Fred and George were grown men, but they acted just like his son at times. Draco found himself most days, worn out and strung up and taking care of them all. There were a lot of things that Scorpius threw tantrums over, things that should've been easy to handle if Fred or George would actually help Draco. The thing was, though, that the redheads acted a lot like Scorpius when Draco even  _suggested_ that they just watch Scorpius for a minute or two.

Scorpius didn't like to sleep, but the twins were worse. In fact, Scorpius probably slept more than Fred and George did combined, and they always ended up keeping Draco awake until the early hours of the morning. It left him bleary-eyed and irritable.

Scorpius didn't like to eat the food that Draco had taught himself to cook. The vegetables were supposed to be healthy and good for him, but he whined and complained. Every. Single. Time. The twins were the same way.

"I don't think you realize how terrible a cook you are," Fred had told him once. He'd ended up covered in vomit because Scorpius had thrown up his dinner all over him. It was amusing and upsetting at the same time, because it meant that Fred was probably right about Draco's cooking.

But what was he supposed to do? Scorpius was a growing boy, and he needed his nutrients. How else was Draco going to give it to him without subjecting him to boiled greens and soggy brussel sprouts?

The one thing the twins were very good at doing was keeping Scorpius entertained. They had endless supplies of jokes and toys that they laughed over just as much as Scorpius did. Draco had a picture of his boys on the wall, which he took when they'd been playing with Scorpius and all three of them had been giggling over the hair-dye they were putting in Draco's shampoo. The picture was one of his most prized possessions.

That's what they were. They were all his. He loved them like nothing else in the world.

Sometime after the War, when Draco had been desperate enough for money, he had gone to the twins for a job. The three of them had managed to fall in love and become, well, whatever they were. It was sort of hard to define in Draco's head, because the twins were definitely not his boyfriends, but they weren't his lovers either. None of the words he knew seemed to fit together to describe what he and the twins had established as their own mixed up and crazy family. Draco was okay with that for now.

Draco was actually starting to fall asleep with his neck at that uncomfortable angle, face-down on the hard wooden table. It was amazing how he managed to do it. He couldn't even bring himself to drag his aching body across the small flat that he shared with Fred, George, and Scorpius so he could properly flop down onto the couch.

Just as he realized that he was falling asleep, he remembered that he needed to go grocery shopping. But oh, he was too tired to get up. Suddenly, someone slammed something down on the table and he jumped. His face landed painfully back on the wood.

"You alright there?" came George's voice.

Draco groaned in irritation.

"No, no I am not," he murmured before lifting his head up and glaring at the redhead.

George raised his hands in a "whoa, calm down" gesture that was something Draco had grown very used to seeing. Fred walked up behind his brother, a box in hand, and set it down next to the other one George had set on the table.

"So," Fred started seriously.

He slid into a chair across from Draco and grabbed Draco's hands in his.

 _Oh, dear Merlin, please tell me that you're taking Scorpius far away from here for a week and that you're staying there too_ , Draco hoped silently. All he wanted to do was sleep for a few days straight. The whole week in total bliss, curled up in his bed sounded nice too.

He sighed as George started massaging his tense shoulders. This was okay too, but if there was one thing he had learned by living with Fred and George, it was that they never did anything without a reason.

Whatever was happening, it was probably not something Draco was going to like.

"We were thinking," George said.

"That's not something I ever want to hear again," Draco said seriously.

Fred breathed a laugh and rubbed his thumbs over Draco's knuckles. Some deep, very hidden part of Draco sighed dreamily. The twins must've been trying to make him melt in a puddle so they could get away with something. It was such a Slytherin maneuver that he had to chuckle. How they ended up in Gryffindor, Draco would never know.

" _Anyway_ ," Fred continued.

"We want to take Scorp' to–"

"A Muggle amusement park," George finished.

Draco stared at them incredulously.

"No," he said.

As he got older, Scorpius had developed a sticky finger syndrome. He liked to grab things that he shouldn't touch and then slip them into Draco's pocket. Most of the stuff he put in his father's pockets were joke toys from the shop, so it was harmless.

But what if he pulled that sort of thing in the Muggle world? Draco didn't even know what Muggles did to thieves. For all he knew, they locked them in prison and starved them. He really, really didn't want to go to prison and die because Scorpius hadn't quite learned when to keep his little hands to himself.

He also didn't want Scorpius to get on one of those machines that Muggles rode for fun and die. He didn't care that they were supposed to be very safe, they looked like some kind of horrifying torture machine. The sounds that the Muggles made when they rode on them surely sounded a lot like torture. All the screaming and moaning, and high-pitched wails.

"Draco, just think about it?" Fred asked softly, giving Draco's hands a small squeeze.

That was what Draco tried not to do. Otherwise, he'd end up with a panic attack, stuck in one of his flashbacks from the war.

But then he looked at Fred. Stupid Fred with his stupid puppy-dog eyes and his stupid pouty lips. There was no way that Draco could ever say no to Fred when he pulled out all the stops.

"Okay," Draco said begrudgingly. Maybe he was overreacting in his head. Maybe it would be okay. He did trust the twins with his son. And he was still very, very tired.

"You can't keep refusing this forever," George said, his lips suddenly very close to Draco's ear.

Draco coughed and felt his cheeks heat up.

"I don't suppose I can," Draco admitted.

"Merlin, you need coffee, hun," George said, sounding shocked. "You put up like, no fight at all."

Draco turned around slightly in his chair and swatted George on the head.

"You can go get the coffee, then," Fred said wryly to his twin.

George scowled playfully but disappeared into the kitchen anyways. Draco smirked.

"It'll be okay," Fred said softly once George had left, drawing Draco's attention back to him. "I promise that there aren't death machines at Muggle amusement parks."

Fred smiled slightly. Draco sighed and shook his head. He leaned across the table and pressed his lips to Fred's in a sweet kiss. How could he  _not_?

* * *

Draco was sure that he was going to vomit. He was only looking at the "roller-coasters," as they were called, and he felt sick already. There was  _no way_  he was letting Scorpius on those things.

He should have stayed home to sleep. Sometimes, it was better to not know things that the twins got up to. But his son had learned that puppy dog look and had used it on him. Twice. So, here he was. The only good thing about this place was the coffee that Fred kept handing him, which appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It helped keep him awake.

But now that he was staring at the awful contraptions in front of him, he wished he was anything but awake. This place was a nightmare.

"Okay, I know it looks scary, hun," George started, amusement coloring his voice.

Draco shot him a glare.

"Never-mind, then," George said, clearly trying not to smile as he turned around in a circle, neck craned back as he observed all of the rides.

Scorpius was holding Draco's hand, clinging to the back of Draco's Muggle clothes that were surprisingly comfortable. Scorpius, it seemed, was afraid of the Muggle death-machines too.

He was a smart kid.

"How about Scorpius and I go get. . . that pink cotton stuff you two are so fond of while you can go die on the rolling coaster," Draco said slowly.

"Roller-coaster," Fred corrected him.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, same thing," he said.

"It's really not, Draco," George said.

"I don't care," Draco said.

Fred snorted.

"Okay, then. Do you have the Muggle money that we gave you?" George asked, probably deciding that changing the subject was the best thing at the moment.

"Yes."

"Do you remember how to use it?" Fred asked.

Draco was irritated now.

" _Yes_ ," he said.

George raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, then," he murmured.

"So. . . have fun, don't die, and make sure that you wash your hands after these rides. They look very unsanitary," Draco said.

"Okay, Mum," George teased.

"Father, are you a mum?" Scorpius asked, confused. "You don't look like a mum."

"No, your father is  _not_  your mother, Scorpius. That's Astoria."

Scorpius' eyes widened.

"Ohh," he said.

Draco frowned slightly. He wasn't quite sure that Scorpius understood his relationship with the twins. It was probably too much to ask of a five-year-old, so Draco wasn't  _too_  worried at the moment, but it was definitely something he'd have to talk to him about when he got older.

"Come on, Scorp', we're going to go eat sugar," Draco said.

Scorpius grinned and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Okay," he chirped.

It was perhaps not one of Draco's best decisions to actually give Scorpius cotton candy, but it was much better than going on the roller coasters. Fred and George had stumbled up to them halfway through their second cotton candy-Draco actually quite liked it, even though he'd probably regret eating it later-with vomit on their shirts.

"This is why you don't ride Muggle death-machines, Scorp'," Draco said seriously, and Scorpius nodded, his eyes wide.

The twins had ended up spending the majority of the afternoon trying to find a bathroom so they could clean themselves up. Or maybe it was because they were worried they were going to be sick again. Draco wasn't sure and it wasn't exactly something he liked to think about, anyway.

All in all, it was an enjoyable afternoon for Fred and George, who didn't mind the vomit as much as Draco had. To his surprise, Scorpius wasn't fazed by it either, which only mean that his son spent way too much time in the joke shop, watching the two pranksters try out the messiest of their products. Draco was starting to think that maybe Scorpius had tried a few unsavory products himself when no one else was looking.

Ah, but when they all got home, his little boy had a drooping head and sleepy eyes. Draco cleaned him up and tucked him into his bed, which he fell into without any complaints at all.

Draco sighed, watching his son breathe in deeply without a care in the world. Then he wandered into the living room, expecting to be greeted with some sort of insanity by Fred and George.

Instead, the sight he found on the couch was unbelievable. Both Fred and George had collapsed against each other and were snoring softly.

Draco grabbed a blanket from the other room and draped it over them gently. Then he went into the bedroom and fell down onto the soft sheets.

He closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't have to move for a week. Actually, he'd take a few hours, if that was all that fate granted him.

But for now, this was total bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the end of this one! I know the flow wasn't exactly like a normal story, and that's because these are supposed to be able to be stand-alone stories as well as part of a multi-chapter fic.


End file.
